


Important Thing

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure? It’s a cellphone, it’s important.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Thing

“Let’s go,” Aiba chirped once he got into the passenger seat. Kazama nodded and started to drive, already got used to Aiba’s bossy attitude when they’re together.

Kazama’s car just entered the main street when Aiba slapped his own forehead.

“Damn! I forgot my cell!”

“Eh?” Kazama wasn’t really surprised by that, Aiba was rather forgetful sometimes, “Should we go back? There’s a u-turn in a few meters.”

Aiba scrambled the dashboard and took Kazama’s phone, “Nah, I’ll just text Nino to contact your number if he wants to reach me.”

Kazama didn’t even spare a glance to his practically stolen phone, “Are you sure? It’s a cellphone, it’s important.”

“Uhn,” Aiba just nodded while typing a short message, “It’s fine as long as he can reach me.”

Kazama smiled to that, feeling a layer of fondness for the couple.

Kazama was about to pass the u-turn when Aiba remembered yet another thing that he forgot.

“Oh my God, Kazapon, we have to go back!” Aiba yelled suddenly, pulling Kazama’s steerwheel to get into the u-turn in time.

Thanks to Kazama’s impressive reflex, they dodged any accident. His heartbeat was elevated as the adrenaline rush took over the ride, “What? What happened?”

With a panic and restless face, Aiba answered shortly, “I forgot to kiss him goodbye.”


End file.
